Undangan Terselubung
by KrisHoSanctuary
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek yang terinspirasi dari acara radio EXO di Sukira. KRISHO.


Studio Sukira

"Oke, kita lanjut ke segmen berikutnya. Kali ini kalian bisa mengatakan kepada member segala hal yang sebenarnya kalian ingin katakan tapi tidak bisa atau belum dapat _timing_ yang pas. Kita sebut saja segmen ini : EXO! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" sahut DJ Ryeowook bersemangat.

Member EXO kemudian bersorak untuk meramaikan suasana di acara _live radio_ tersebut.

"Sebelum kita mulai saya harus memberi tahu kepada pendengar bahwa tadi sebelum kita _on air_ EXO sudah menulis hal-hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan kepada member yang lain. Mereka menulis sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati mereka dan tidak bisa mereka utarakan kepada member yang bersangkutan." cerocos Ryeowook.

"Saya tidak akan membocorkan siapa yang menulis pesan tersebut. Saya hanya akan membacakan isi pesannya saja. Kemudian saya akan menanyakan kepada member yang jadi sasaran pesan tersebut kira-kira siapa yang menuliskan pesan itu kepadanya. Baru setelah itu, saya akan memberi tahu siapa yang menulis pesan itu. Nah, kita langsung ke pesan pertama. _To Suho." _Ryeowook kemudian memberikan jeda sementara member EXO memberikan reaksi.

"Kapan hari aku mentraktirmu Samgyetang. Kenapa kau tak membalas traktiranku?" kata Ryeowook.

Suho sebagai member yang dituju oleh pesan itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Kris?"

Para member kemudian menimpali "Uwooo..."

Ryeowook pun ikut menggoda Kris. "Benarkah pesan itu ditulis oleh Kris-ssi? Atau ada member lain yang merasa pesan ini adalah miliknya?"

Member EXO pun tak ada yang mau mengaku.

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" goda Ryeowook lagi.

Suho merasa wajahnya makin memerah. "Akan ku traktir kau besok." ujarnya malu-malu.

Member EXO pun menyorakinya.

"Benar! Penulisnya adalah Kris!" sahut Ryeowook kemudian dibarengi oleh member EXO yang masih bersorak-sorai.

"Wah, _daebak_. Kris-ssi ketahuan." goda Ryeowook lagi.

Kris hanya bisa nyengir tidak jelas karena digoda oleh Ryeowook dan membernya yang lain.

"Jadi ceritanya Kris-ssi pernah mentraktir Suho-ssi makan Samgyetang. Apakah kalian berdua masih ingat? Kapan Kris-ssi mentraktir Suho-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook.

Suho pun langsung menjawab. "Sewaktu kami masih _trainee_, Kris-ssi selalu mentraktirku, terutama saat musim panas seperti ini supaya aku bisa mengeluarkan keringat. Saat musim panas seperti ini kita harus banyak berkeringat untuk melawan hawa panas karena itu adalah salah satu bentuk adaptasi tubuh kita. Kris-ssi selalu mentraktirku Samgyetang yang baik untuk tubuh."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." balas Ryeowook.

Suho dan Kris hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan karena masih digoda oleh member EXO yang lain.

"_Jamkanman_, tadi Suho-ssi bilang kalau Kris-ssi selalu mentraktirnya saat musim panas sewaktu mereka masih menjadi trainee?" tanya Ryeowook.

Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah~ Untuk member yang lain, apakah kalian juga selalu ditraktir Kris-ssi seperti dia selalu mentraktir Suho-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Anieyo!" teriak member EXO kompak.

Suasana pun hening sesaat.

"_Daebak_. Kris-ssi ternyata perhatian sekali pada Suho-ssi. Saya rasa para pendengar dan member pun tahu bahwa ginseng yang terdapat dalam Samgyetang itu baik untuk vitalitas pria. Kris-ssi, apakah kau suka dengan Suho-ssi yang penuh dengan **vitalitas**?" goda Ryeowook sambil menekankan kata 'vitalitas' dengan ekspresi garang.

Wajah Suho pun semakin memerah. Kris hanya bisa cengengesan, sementara member EXO kembali menggoda keduanya dengan sorak sorai yang tiada habisnya.

"Ne." jawab Kris malu-malu. Jawaban itu pun mendapat reaksi yang panjang dari para member EXO.

"Aigooo~ Kris-ssi ternyata..." goda Ryeowook lagi.

Kris hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sebelum kita lanjut ke pesan berikutnya, saya ingin tanya ke member EXO yang lain dulu. Tadi Suho-ssi berjanji akan mentraktir Kris-ssi makan Samgyetang besok. Ada yang mau ikut mereka?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Anieyo!" teriak member EXO selain Suho dan Kris kompak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini EXO sibuk dengan jadwal yang padat, jadi kami jarang bertemu dengan member yang lain walaupun kami tinggal 1 dorm." balas Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kadang ada yang berangkat sebelum member yang lain bangun, ada pula yang pulang saat member yang lain sudah tidur." sambung Baekhyun.

"Anggap saja kami memberi dua _leader_ kami ini _quality time_ karena biar bagaimana pun mereka berdua harus **rukun dan harmonis** saat membimbing kami." lanjut Chen sambil menekankan kata 'rukun dan harmonis' pada kalimatnya.

Member EXO yang lain pun menyetujui perkataan Chen.

"Ah~ Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, kalian jangan lupa memberi tahuku bagaimana **kencan** dua leader kalian besok ya?" kata Ryeowook yang kemudian disambut sorak sorai para member EXO.

Kris dan Suho hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

Kris kemudian bersorak dalam hati. "_YES! Akhirnya besok bisa dapat jatah!_"

Suho sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. "_Jadi selama ini Kris lebih suka melihatku kalau aku lebih agresif?_"

Dua leader EXO itu pun saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Tanpa kata pun mereka sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh masing-masing leader. Kris lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya ke Suho. Suho hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu.

Mereka pun kemudian kembali fokus karena acara _live radio_ masih berlagsung. Satu hal yang mereka ketahui bersama : Besok akan menjadi hari yang spesial untuk mereka.

* * *

Oke, ini saya buat berdasarkan video youtube EXO di Sukira 130813. Tentu saja dibumbui dengan roman yang sedikit berlebihan disana-sini dengan tambahan adegan yang sedikit melebih-lebihkan dimana-mana.

Ini sebagai bonus buat pembaca **All This Time**. Jumlah yang baca, yang memberi review, yang mengikuti, dan menjadikan tulisan debut saya itu menjadi salah satu tulisan favorit mereka, Wuaaah. Saya benar-benar takjub.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca tulisan saya. **Kamsahamnida!**


End file.
